Note to Sasuke
by TheCherryFlowerTree
Summary: NaruSasu! Don't like, Don't read. Naruto writes a note to the missing Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

At night I lie awake thinking of you…

Your beautiful features…

That know-it-all smile…

Where'd you go?

I find myself back at the park. Watching people on their way has been a thing of mine lately. Since you have been gone, things have changed… and maybe not for the best either… Where are you?

I jolt awake at night. Your face haunts me. That smile as you tore me apart in our final hour together has never left my mind. An acid that works its way down my throat…

…Sasuke…

It was you.

I have traveled great distances to find you only to be led astray. Why do you push me away? What have I done wrong…?

In this time, I look back to all of the fun we had together. I was hiding something… a secret. Could you ever forgive me for hiding such a thing,

Sasuke?

_I Love you._

Sasuke... I know you are out there... please. Please return. My heart aches with every breath. You knew all along... didn't you. Please...

Come back.


	2. Chapter 2

_A letter… from Naruto._

_It's about time that numbskull got it. I thought he would never find out. The truth is… that day we kissed at ninja school… I played up a part. I tricked everybody by getting angry. I was never angry… I loved every second of it. To feel your plush lips on mine… That was the best I ever felt since… since the destruction of my clan._

_I think it is time. I need to take Naruto… take him as my own._

Sasuke packed up only things that were necessary to take Naruto. It shouldn't be too hard since he already loved Sasuke. He stuffed the note in the pocket of his black skinny jeans and jumped on the road to Konoha.

His face was covered with a mask and his eyes were brimmed with a thick layer of eyeliner. His hair was straightened down so that he wouldn't recognized by fellow ninjas.

As he arrived, he is stared down. He attracted the people's eyes. What was so weird about his outfit? He just ignored them and headed for Naruto's apartment. A note was pinned on the door.

Out on a Mission.

Expected return date is in ten days.

June 23 –Naruto Uzumaki

"Shit… He didn't inform me of this… Why?" He grabbed at the door knob. "Unlocked. Naruto… you are an idiot." He opened the door and walked right in. He pulled his mask down and took in the scent of the building. It smelt of him.

He smiled to himself kind of sadly.

_"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled._

Sasuke turned around but no one was there. Just a random flashback. That grin Naruto had on his face almost every day. "My Naruto. It would have pleased me if you were here."

He walked to the blonde's bedroom and looked through his things. He found his old headband… a scar right through the middle. "Why did we fight…?" He gulped and dropped it. He couldn't look at it. He remembered looking down at Naruto before disappearing in the rain.

How could he have been so stupid? He knew his feelings but thought it unnecessary to share them, only to leave the blonde heartbroken.

But…

He was already heartbroken… wasn't he?

"Naruto…" He whispered.

Night fell a few hours later and he left Naruto's apartment. He found a tree to rest in until he returned.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Where are you guys? Why aren't you responding?" He walked aimlessly and lost. His team left him. It was dark and visibility was getting more difficult than he wanted in a forest. Animals weren't so friendly at night.<p>

Despite the lack of visibility, the nine-tailed fox helped him see. It made it easier to spot enemies and walk straight.

He starts to think about Sasuke. The raven head. He laughed to himself.

"I wonder if he got the letter… I meant everything I said in it…" He then saw an oddly placed Ramen bowl and approached it cautiously. Something was telling him to back away from it slowly but it just so happened that he was extremely hungry. A good ninja would have said mind over matter but, when it came to Naruto, it was stomach over mind.

His hunger got the best of him...

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he bent down to pick it up. He stood and sipped it then… nothing.

Just blood…


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up and saw a bright sun, licking at his face. "Damn… why's it so bright?" He got up and looked at Naruto's apartment.

"Why aren't you back yet… idiot." He looked away and then went for some breakfast. He felt hungry. A good bowl of ramen might be good…

_Ramen…_

_Naruto ate that…_

"What the hell…?" He scratched at the back of his head and sat down for a bowl.

_Sasuke… Can I have another bowl? That is… can you pay for it for me?_

"Stupid Naruto. Stop it. Stop consuming my thoughts. I need time for myself too… dumb ass." He needed to vent a little. He was just a little frustrated that Naruto wasn't home.

A bunch of ninja around Naruto's rank walked in the village. He jumped up and ran over to them. "Hey. Is Naruto with you guys?"

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "We couldn't find him… sorry bud. Why? Is it important?"

Sasuke gulped and his heart stopped. His own teammates abandoned him? It was never that careless when it was just Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself.

* * *

><p>A man. All dressed in black glared into Naruto's eyes.<p>

Naruto struggled against his bonds. He started to panic. When he went to yell out for help, he found that he couldn't. A rag was in his mouth, gagging him. His eyes had begun to water.

"Stop moving. You have annoyed your teammates enough. You'll never become hokage. You are too much of an annoying little brat." The guy in black kicked him.

Naruto winced. _SASUKE!_

He felt that with every struggle, the bonds on his hands were tearing into his skin. Blood dripped. There was dried blood on his face where he was hit on the head.

The man grabbed his chin and showed him burning liquid. "This will surly get rid of you. I think it will be slow and painful. No one will hear your sorry little cries and pleads for help. I hope you said goodbye to all your loved ones."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. There was no way he could grab his weapons. The man had taken them while he was passed out. His mind filled with flames and pictures. What would Sasuke think if he found him like this? Would he say that he was weak and couldn't hold his own? So weak that it killed him? No… Sasuke wouldn't ever think that! Would he…? Naruto panicked.

Naruto was tied to a post inside a house. It was familiar… Where though? Where was he?

The guy started pouring all of the liquid in the house and dowsing it with some other small explosives. He took a match and lit it. "Bye Naruto." The match ignited the liquid and the building went up in flames.

Naruto's flesh burned when he gave in. He couldn't escape… this was the end.

_Sasuke… I'm sorry… I was weak… You deserved so much better than me… I love you._

The harsh fumes began to sink in. Naruto coughed and choked. The gag fell out of his mouth and he screamed. The flames burned and singed him. "SASUKE! H-HELP! HELP ME!" He passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt heat. He ran into the forest and founds something up in flames. He gulped. Could he be…? <em>No. It couldn't. Naruto couldn't be pulled in something so… easy. And if so, he could have escaped.<em>

He approached the house and then with an act of instinct, he busted in and started looking around. He had to make this search fast. The flames were starting to creep on his clothes. He ran around and saw something burning on the floor. A human. He untied the kid and rushed him outside. He sat the boy down and got up to run back in but stops when he realized just who this kid was… Naruto!

He leaned down and listened for a heartbeat. It was faint but there was still one. Naruto was covered in burns. He pulled the blonde toward him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You damn fool… Who did this to you?" He kissed the top of his head lovingly and cradled him. Naruto needed help. Pronto.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes flickered open.<p>

A stranger. A masked stranger. This mask was different though. "Who's holding me…?" He asked weakly.

He winced at the pain of the burns. "I called for Sasuke… why didn't he come…?" The tears that fell from his eyes soothed the burns a little. "Where's Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>He jumped when Naruto moved and spoke. "He came. He rescued you…"<p>

Naruto shook. "Then where'd he go?"

"Naruto… he is holding you… what happened to you?" He caressed the boy's face lightly.

Naruto pulled away. "Stop… it hurts."

Sasuke jerked his hand away. "I'm sorry Naruto…" He picked him up and took him back to Konoha village. _Was Sakura still a nurse? Maybe she could help him…?_

"My Naruto… I am not leaving you again."

_Naruto… why did I leave you? I knew that when I was with you I was complete… still… why did I leave such perfection…? That bittersweet perfection._


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke rushed Naruto to the infirmary and asked specifically for Sakura. Even though he absolutely hated the woman, medically, she was the only one he trusted.

A pink haired ball of fire runs in when she heard that Naruto was hurt. Thank god Sasuke was still unrecognized. "This boy was stuck in a burning house."

She looked worried. "NARUTO!" She called for some doctors to bring a stretcher. She needed to treat his burns pronto.

Sasuke watched as they took him away. _Naruto… I am with you… don't forget that… I will be here when you wake…_

One thing bothered him though. What if Naruto told everyone that Sasuke saved him. That the guy who saved him was actually Sasuke… That wouldn't be good. He couldn't stay and wait for the horror. He needed to hide somewhere. Naruto's house would be perfect. When Naruto arrived home, he could talk to him. Face to face.

A picture formed in his head. They could share a passionate kiss… if he was up to it of course. Naruto did express in the letter his undying love for him.

That letter… handwritten… it all of a sudden meant so much to him. It was a possession that he cared more than anything for. Naruto was the first thing though. First priority. Naruto was top on his list.

He looked around. It was night time so not many people were on the job. He slipped out and headed for Naruto's place.

The first thing he went to when he got there was Naruto's bed. It smelled so good. It smelt of Naruto. "You intoxicate me…"

"What would you do without me and I without you? Get yourself killed?" He buried his face in Naruto's pillow and his hand found a picture under it.

"Huh? What's this?" It was a picture of them. Team seven. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. The good old days.

"Damn it… I am not becoming sentimental… no way… shit…" He threw the picture. He saw Naruto's pajamas and smiled. "Are you ever going to get a different pair of pj's? Hopeless… I bet they have holes in them."

Sasuke got up to go inspect them. To his surprise, he saw a hole down at the crotch. "Oh…" His face turned bright red. "Naruto… I am not going to even ask… but I am throwing out your pants…" He sniffed the blonde's shirt and threw it. "That too… it smells terrible…" He obviously never took them to get cleaned…

His heart ached. His eyes caught that headband again…

"Naruto… stop. Stop holding onto my past. It hurts me more than it hurts you…" He kicked it under the bed. "Naruto. Get better… I am tired of waiting."

Sasuke was becoming more impatient the more he thought about Naruto being in that hospital with Sakura. He felt… jealous.

He slipped back on Naruto's bed and closed his eyes. "Maybe by the time I wake up, you will be on your way home…"

He slipped into a dark… dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's Dream

_I look around the city. It was deserted… why?_

_I wasn't gone that long… why was… everybody missing?_

_Naruto! Where was he?_

Sasuke ran as hard as he could to the infirmary.

The sky was painted red with blood. The clouds looked like claws scraped them. Konoha looked like a wasteland. Everything was painted with blood and singed with burn marks. Shadows of people lived on the walls of each building. It was like a bomb went off…

If that happened… No! Naruto!

He reached the infirmary and saw Naruto lying lifeless on the hospital bed.

"Naruto! Wake up! Naruto! Bastard wake up!" But Naruto didn't move a muscle… until…

"Sasuke… why did you leave me? I thought… we were friends… I thought… you loved me…" Tears rolled down his face.

Sasuke looked at him with terror. Naruto's hands were bone. No flesh.

"No… Naruto is fine in the infirmary! This is a nightmare!" He yelled.

Naruto, as if he were a puppet, sat up with his hands in front of him. "Welcome to hell… Uchiha… That is where a traitor belongs… right?"

Sasuke ran out in panic and looked around. "Okay Naruto. Nice try. This game isn't funny. Show yourself!"

Naruto walked out of the infirmary. "I am Naruto. You are afraid of me. I see it in your soul." Naruto approached him. "I never loved you. How could I love a traitor? How could I love a selfish ass hole like you? You left because you wanted to be greater. You left because you thought me to me an idiot and believed to want better. I spit in your face Uchiha… I could have had a better life it you weren't in it."

Sasuke walked back and tripped over his feet. He fell to his ass and looked up at Naruto. "I am sorry! Naruto please! What is wrong with you?"

Naruto lets out a loud shriek. A blood curdling shriek. Sasuke clasped his hands over his ears. "NARUTO! STOP!"

Naruto laughed evilly. "No. Prepare to face the wrath of Konoha. Shadows! Join me as we avenge Konoha!"

"NARUTO! NOOOOO!"

Blackness…


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello? Naruto? Are you awake?_

My eyes open weakly. "Sasuke...?"

_Sasuke?_

A girl with bright pink hair looks at him like he is stupid.

"Naruto... What are you talking about? It's Sakura."

He frowns. "Oh..."

"Oh? It's nice to see how much you care Naruto... What happened to you?"

Naruto grows silent. He turns over on his side to hide his disappointment from Sakura. _Where did Sasuke go? Didn't he rescue me from the flame? Was it all a lie?_

Naruto winces. His body hurt all over from the burns. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose. "I'm going to be sick..."

Sakura gulps and grabs a trashcan for him. "Here."

Naruto takes is and gazes at it. "Where did Sasuke go?"

"Naruto... He's been gone for years..."

"You don't think I know that?!" He yells at her. "I saw him last night! He saved me! I know it!"

Sakura's eyes sadden. "Naruto... That wasn't him..."

His eyes fill with tears. "He told me it was him... He came with my call... He heard me..."

Sakura goes to hug him but he pushes her away. "Leave me alone!"

She doesn't stay to bother him...

Naruto grabs his pillow and yells at the top of his lungs in it as tears flowed down his cheeks. "SASUKE!"

The nurses outside felt their hearts drop for poor Naruto. There was nothing they could do for him...

"Naruto."

"Go away!"

"Fine. I won't give you this big bowl of ramen." A familiar voice.

Naruto pulls the pillow away and sees that masked face. "Kakashi...?"

Kakashi smiles behind his mask. "Hey bud." He sits down next to him. "You must be hungry." He gives him the bowl. "I thought you might want your favorite food for breakfast."

Naruto takes it and starts eating it slowly. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei..."

"No problem... So, Sakura told me that you saw Sasuke. Or at least you think you did."

"I know it was him... He pulled me out of the burning house..." Naruto takes a bite of ramen and chokes. "Am I really that stupid Kakashi? I saw a bowl of ramen that shouldn't have been there... I was so hungry... I didn't care to wonder why the hell it was there in the first place."

Kakashi frowns. "Well... at least we know not to make that same mistake again. Right?"

Naruto nods. "Never..."

Kakashi rubs his head. "You need a haircut. Your hair is burnt... and too long. You don't look like yourself anymore like that." 

Naruto shrugs. "I don't feel like myself period..."

"What do you say? When Sakura releases you, we will go get your hair cut and some more ramen to fill your needy stomach."

"Sure... But... When will I be released? I hate hospitals."

"Soon enough. Maybe tomorrow even. They just need to keep you to make sure that your skin doesn't start getting infected. Plus, Sakura is going to restore your skin."

Naruto looks at his arm and hand. "I am holding you to your promise, Kakashi."

Kakashi kisses his forehead. "I promise." He saw Naruto as a son.

Naruto looks out the window. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Likewise."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Naruto… you are an idiot. When did you ever think you would fit in? Loser."_

_It has been a long time since I said that to him. Sometimes I wonder if he hates my guts for it. I think he more really hates me for leaving him… I would hate me too. _

Sasuke walks around Naruto's vacant place and decides to go through it again. He felt like he could reminisce while doing so. He picks up a note and looks at it. He gives it a general glance before setting it down. After a moment or two, he looks to where he set it and blinked. Those weren't just ANY papers… Those were all of his notes. He picks it up and sighs. Naruto kept every letter… He never failed to write back either. It was usually him who forgot.

He puts it down and continues through the building. He thought that reading the notes might hurt too much. He gives up his search and slumps down into one of Naruto's dining room table chairs. He sighs with relief.

"_I'm going to be the next hokage! Just watch and see! I will be the best ninja that ever lived!"_ ]

"_Whatever. You'll probably be stuck in the chunin exam forever." _

"_NO! I will prove it! I will make you eat those words, Sasuke!" _

"_Baka." _

Sasuke for some reason felt his stomach churn. He remembered being so hurtful to Naruto. Now that he was maturing, he understood and saw the fire in Naruto. There was more to Naruto than met the eye. He may have been a hot head but he had a passion for what he did. Not many ninja nowadays do.

He stands and walks out of the house, pulling his mask down and making sure his hair laid flat against his head. He notices some old faces and some new faces.

As he passes by the ramen shop, he instantly remembers his past. It was rushing at him quickly.

"_Aren't you curious about what's under Kakashi's mask?" _

"_Hey Sasuke! Can you buy me another?" _

"_Hey! Sasuke! RAMEN!"_

Sasuke tries to shrug it off. He notices Hinata down the way and smiles a little. She had a crush on Naruto back when they were training. He walks over to Hinata.

Hinata stares at him for a moment and nods, "Good morning."

Sasuke bows, "Morning. Might you point me in the direction of the… supply store? I am low on supplies."

Hinata nods, "Of course. I am guessing you are new in town."

"Well… Not necessarily. I just wasn't sure if location changed."

"Yeah. The shop is bigger now. Just follow this road a few blocks and it will be on your right." Hinata smiles and walks off.

Sasuke watches her and smiles. Her voice didn't change any but it seemed that she built up a little more self-esteem, no doubt the work of Sakura. He notices Neji and Lee working on something. He makes it a point to leave them be. He was sure that the guys would recognize him sooner.

Before Sasuke can take another step, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He swings around, ready to attack but freezes when he recognizes the face.

Kakashi looks at Sasuke, "It's been a while… I believed Naruto when he told me that you saved him. I was curious if you might join me to talk."

Sasuke clears his throat, "How could you tell it was me?"

"I never forget a student." Kakashi smiles behind his mask.

Sasuke gulps and nods, "Alright…"

Kakashi lets his shoulder go. "So. He tells me that you can hear him. Have you improved that much? It's fascinating."

Sasuke shakes his head, "I can head him but it's a faint whisper. I am sure you understand."

Kakashi starts laughing, "Well, I didn't mean that you could hear an actual yell. My senses aren't that great yet." He walks with Sasuke to their old training grounds.

The training grounds looked old and abandoned, "You know, no one has used this since you left. Naruto did for a time but too left it. He felt it was too painful."

"I am beginning to wonder if I am the very source of his pain…" Sasuke sighs and picks up a rock. He chucks it into the trees and looks up at the sky. "I do nothing but hurt him."

"I don't know if I agree with that. I think that he truly loves you. I think all the pain in the world wouldn't stop him from chasing after you. Even if that pain was coming from the one he loved the most. Naruto… well he has a mind of his own. You know what I mean. He sets his mind to it and then it is as if it has been written in stone. It is unchangeable." Kakashi sits down on a boulder.

Sasuke sighs with a laugh, "He is a fool."

Kakashi looks to him with curiosity, "I guess that makes you a fool as well." He looks at the time, "Well, I promised Naruto I would go see him today."

Sasuke looks at him, "Tell him that he's not crazy. You can talk about our meeting… I just don't want him to believe that I don't exist."

Kakashi nods, "Wish granted. But you have to visit him soon."

"I plan on it, Sensei."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto shoots up and screams. There was still pain there… He chokes and rubs his sore arm. Sakura had helped his skin restore. He looks at it and frowns. It seemed a little off colored but it was better than seeing the burnt flesh…

Sakura walks into his room and sees him looking out the window. It was like a flashback of when he was last in here… She walks over to him, "Naruto…?"

Naruto doesn't look at her, "What?"

"I came to see how you are feeling."

He just shrugs which ticks Sakura off a little. She pulls out her stethoscope and checks some vitals. She sighs and looks at him, "Naruto, you are doing better now. You can go home if you want."

Kakashi walks in and smiles at Naruto, "Hey kid."

Sakura smiles, "Kakashi Sensei!" She walks over to him, "I will give you too some alone time." She walks out and gives them some space.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto's bedside and sits down, "Hey bud."

"Sensei…"

"I spoke with Sasuke today."

That caught Naruto's attention which made Kakashi laugh a little. "He wants to come see you."

"I feel so relieved that I wasn't crazy. Every day, I had to hear that Sasuke was dead and never going to come back." He tears up a little and looks at him.

A masked boy silently walks in and his heart sinks.

Kakashi looks at the masked boy who decided to grace them with his presence. Naruto follows his gaze and about lost it.

Sasuke locked the door behind him and looks at the blonde. He walks closer and reaches out to take Naruto's hand.

Naruto found it hard to breathe. He reaches his hand out to take it and Kakashi walks out of the way. Naruto whimpers and their fingertips touch.

Sasuke entangles their fingers and pulls him into a hug. He could feel his shirt becoming wet. Naruto couldn't help but cry… that was okay. Sasuke kisses his forehead and holds him close.

Naruto starts calming down and is suddenly ashamed. He pulls back and looks down at his hands.

Kakashi looks at them, "Do you want me to give you guys some space?"

Sasuke nods, "Yes please."

Kakashi takes his leave and locks the door behind him.

There was a long silence that fell between the two boys. Sasuke takes the boy's hand in his and lets his thumb caress the top of his hand.

Naruto finally speaks up, "I received all your letters…"

Sasuke frowns, "I know… I saw them. I got your letters as well." He looks at the sad boy, "You don't seem to be happy to see me."

"It's not that, Sasuke… I have been waiting years to see you again…I was almost about to make myself believe that you weren't going to ever come back. I didn't expect you to save me either." He tears up. "I waited a long time to see you and you are here… Why won't you take off your mask?"

"It's for my prote…"

Naruto cuts him short, "Your protection. I think you are scared."

This caught Sasuke off guard, "I'm not scared…"

"Very funny. You are scared that the town is going to reject you. You are afraid to reveal that you are still alive to many people's dismay." Naruto tears up. "I thought that you would come back one day. But I thought you'd be a little braver."

Sasuke frowns, "Naruto…" He removes his mask. It revealed an expression of hurt and pain. "Naruto, I thought about you every day. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. There was not a day that I didn't think about how I treated you before I left. It makes me sick inside. I don't want to come off as your enemy Naruto."

Naruto looks at him, "Prove to me that you care."

Sasuke slaps him. Naruto shook and looked out the window.

"I don't have to prove anything. I am here, aren't I? I saved you from that damn building, didn't I? What more do you want?!"

Naruto turns swiftly and grabs Sasuke, "I WANT YOU TO STAY!" He screams. "You may see me as a baby right now but my life isn't complete without you… I feel like there is something missing inside me!"

Sasuke gulps and looks at him. He felt something wet drip down his face… a small tear. He wraps his arms around the upset blonde and shakes, "Naruto… I never wanted you to feel like that… It's all my fault… Sometimes I really wonder why you still want me around…" He bites his bottom lip, "I am trying to stay strong for you but you are making this hard. I planned on staying I just…"

Naruto sniffles, "Stop… Just… stop…"

Sasuke looks at him and wipes his face. "Naruto. I love you. I want to be with you. It's hard when everyone who once loved you now hates you. Do you know what it's like to be an outcast?"

Naruto shakes his head, "More than you will ever know, Sasuke…"


End file.
